


Test of Nerve

by oswin_scott



Category: Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin_scott/pseuds/oswin_scott
Summary: What if Harris had succeeded in persuading James Carver to release the Sarin gas on the London Underground? What if the bomb in Sarah Jane's flat hadn't detonated?





	Test of Nerve

'That's right, Carver! Walk to the edge of the platform!'  
Carver hesitated.  
'I-I...'  
The train was fast approaching.  
'Now throw the pellets in front of the train!'  
Sarah Jane looked on, horrified.  
'Don't, James! Don't!'  
Halfway from the door, the ever determined, tough as nails Nat, pushed herself along the flat floor.  
'I won't be your victim!'  
No way was that bastard Harris going to win.  
'I...won't...be...your victim!'  
Another push, another bit closer to freedom.  
'I won't!'  
And another.  
'I won't!'  
Seconds - that's all Carver had to decide. The train grew louder.  
'I...I-'  
'James, don't! Don't, please!'  
Sarah Jane looked. Carver watched the train, as did Sarah Jane, and Harris on his screen.  
'Now, Carver! Now!'  
The train horn blared.  
Carver stepped forward.  
'James, no! NO!'  
'YES!'  
Carver vanished, as the train wheels screeched, and smoke engulfed the front of the train.  
A horrendous chortle erupted over the tannoy. Sarah Jane couldn't move, tears streaming down her face.  
'I forgive you, James,' her voice breaking. 'I forgive you.'  
Two more pushes. To freedom. To her wheelchair, thought Nat.  
Tick, tick, tick.  
'I...won't be...your...'  
Tick, tick...  
'I won't...be...your...victim!'  
Tick. Tick.  
'I won't!'  
Silence.  
Nat stopped.  
What...the hell?  
Silence.  
'What the hell?'  
With all her might, Nat looked behind her.  
Was that...  
Oh, that bastard.

The End


End file.
